It began in Tennessee
by rosieali
Summary: Start of season 3. As Klaus and Stefan begin to start the formation of a hybrid army they find a lead to the whereabouts of a werewolf pack in Tennessee and they stop off at a pretty white house where some girls are about to get in their path of destruction.


_Based on the start of season 3 of The vampire diaries (loosely)_

_ Stefan has teamed up with Klaus in order to save Damon`s life from a werewolf bite and has left Mystic Falls and his life behind. On a search for a werewolf Ray Sutton they find a lead at a small house on the outskirts of Tennessee. Accompanied by Klaus's witch accomplice, Talia, they hope to find Sutton, have him lead them to a large werewolf pack he is part of and begin the formation of a hybrid army._

Tennessee

Lillian sprinkled some vervain from the tin into her tea, sighing. She felt bad for Emma who seemed insulted by her excessive use of the herb. It wasn't as if Lillian thought Emma would harm her at all, whether it be compulsion or literally taking a bite. It was just, when you share a roof with a vampire, a werewolf and a witch... You get aware of the people they would know, or the people that were after them.

If it weren't for Sarah, Emma would be long dead from a werewolf bite. Sarah would protect her from the werewolf enemies Emma seemed to be constantly making. And I mean, who ever heard of a werewolf and a vampire being best friends! Yet it worked, and they've been friends for years , both saving each other from the others sworn enemy. Because technically, they were each others sworn enemies.

And then Keisha, who was currently cursing at some burnt soup beside her in the kitchen. For all her witchy powers, it sure as hell didn't help her cooking.

"I don' know why you're cookin' soup anyway! The heat outside is unbearable I tell you!" Emma waved her hand like a fan as she grabbed the front door key from the shelf, "I gotta go find this bloody dog..."

"Yeah and you can feed him that soup although even he might back away." Sarah looked up from the computer, making a face at the burning smell.

"Well y'all can make your own dinner then !" Keisha grunted, shoving the pot on the counter. "Gladly." Emma flicked her blonde hair, "Maybe I'll find a nice human to-OW!" Keisha made a tennis ball fly at her head, "Stop with your vampire garbage and go find the damn dog!"

"Alright alright! Emma grinned , heading out the hall and they hears the front door slam. Seconds later "RUDY!"

"For _gods _sake could she keep in down for a second I'm tryna study!" Sarah looked up from the computer again. "Oh relax you don't need to study that hard." Lillian shook her head , "They full moon is comin up, you'll need your strength..."

Any mention of a full moon and Sarah tensed up, her jaw tightening, "I'll be fine."

"We know you will, you always are.." Lillian grinned try a lighten the mood, "..just sayin, werewolves gotta have their fun too."

"Yeah but-"

"Damn lily, open the window will you that soup is stinkin! I am so sorry! Phew!" Keisha coughed in interruption. Lillian turned, still holding the mug and opened the large front window of the kitchen when something caught her eye. "Hey, there's someone out there with Emma."

"What?" Sarah asked as Keisha left into the pantry to get something to clean the burnt soup up with. Sarah and Lillian leant closer to the window and they could clearly see Emma, mere metres down the lawn path, talking to someone, a man.

"Whose _that?"_ Sarah muttered. Lillian shrugged, "Can you hear them?" A werewolves hearing wasn't as good as a vampires, but a hell of a lot better than a humans.

Sarah leant closer, quietly, "He wants a phone, must be lost or something..." Sarah was quiet, listening intently when her eyes widened and she stared at Lillian, "He just asked to be invited in." Her eyes widened even more at the phrase, "Invited in." And Lillian whispered, "Vampire." Her own mouth dropping.

By the way Emma was acting she obviously hadn't noticed he was a vampire, her statue almost flirtatious rather than cautious she was probably more interested in bedding him than worrying about blood sucking creatures like herself.

She may be pretty but she sure was stupid sometimes.

"HEY! HEY HEY!" Lillian shouted rushing to the front door Sarah behind her " What are you doing!" Lillian skidded to a halt turning to Sarah, "Improvising, saving Emma, I don't know! Just getting her inside and keeping him out!" She opened the door and waved, "Emma come here for a sec! EMMA!"

Emma and the man, who Lillian now noticed was rather good looking no wonder Emma was preoccupied, turned to face the door.

"Emma is it?" They mans voice distinctly and beautifully British . Emma turned back towards him after giving Lillian a confused and almost irritable look, "Hey why you talking like that?" The man ignored her question, "Lovely friends." He smiled down at her and Lillian shouted again, Sarah joining her.

"Such a pity then.."

"Why-" Emma looked confused and Sarah suddenly lost it, "He's a vampire!" But it was too late, the man grabbed her face by the jaw pulling it towards him and Lillian screamed rushing outside but Sarah pulled her back in, horrified. But they were helpless.

Emma was the strongest and the oldest vampire Lillian knew, almost 300 years old she knew all the tricks and yet she crumbled like a doll at this mans hold. "Invite me in ." he muttered a smirk on his face which disappeared slowly as Emma said nothing. It was as if he was trying to compell her...but vampires can't compell each other?

"Let her go!" Sarah shouted pulling Lillian back even further into the hall but the man ignored her, looking down and spotting the small vervain in a pot near the front door. He smiled at the girls and with one swift movement he kicked the plant away , "Nice try."

As he looked back to Emma , now just beyond the door, Lillian acted out of impulse. She knew she would hurt Emma, but it would also hurt him, and whatever he was about to do. She threw the mug of tea, hitting him square in the chest. "How dare you!" He roared and Emma let out a scream, trying to scratch where the liquid had hit her in the face. "I will kill you and all your friends here for that!" He stared menacing ly at Lillian who looked shocked at her own actions.

"What is going-"

Sarah and Lillian turned just in time to see Keisha with a look of horror on her face, still with the soup pot in her hands, suddenly fall to her knees, blood dripping slowly down her neck. It all happened so suddenly and then she was dead, lying belly first on the wooden floor, her eyes wide open. Sarah screamed, running towards her, Lillian stepped back in awe unwilling to accept it. Her hand clung to her chest shaking her head, no, no. How? Can't be right. Couldn't just drop dead, no way.

But someone stepped out of the darkness from under the stairs to confirm it, an woman, dark like Keisha, a sultry evil smile on her face.

"Talia..." The man, still a grip on a sobbing Emma, smirked back, "Nice of you to show up."

Talia stepped over Keisha's lifeless body as if it were a doormat, her eyes still on the man. "There were protection spells against witches who were not friends..." She kicked Keisha's arm, "They weren't good enough."

Lillian lunged at Talia, "Don't touch her!" But she simply waved her hand and Lillian went flying into the kitchen knocking into they cabinets and Sarah screamed.

"Ignore that one, its the werewolf we need." The man lowered his gaze to Sarah now trying to scramble to her feet. "Well what kind of a house party is this?" A second man entered the garden, making everyone but Lillian who lay unconscious in the kitchen turn towards him. "A werewolf, a witch, a vampire and a human. And all of them lovely ladies don't you agree Stefan?" The first man replied, "Do you smell the blood from that witch?" The first man asked Stefan with a sly grin. "I do, Klaus."

"It'd be nice of you to let us in before that gets cold you know?" The one named klaus nodded to Sarah who trembled, "What do you want!?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you all about what I want, maybe I'll spare this lovely all American Blondie over here..." He twirled a piece of Emma's hair and she whimpered, " If you don't I'll snap her neck right now and my Talia there will torture you into letting me in."

Sarah was still shaking on the ground , "Don't kill anyone else." She barely whispered, "I'll give you anything, tell you anything... Just don't kill anyone, please."

Klaus looked at her expectantly and she drew a breath, when suddenly Talia let out a shocked "Oh!" Sound and a squelsh as the front of a steel knife poked through her stomach and she fell to her knees, exactly as her victim had just minutes before , and standing behind her was Lillian, looking once again shocked at her own actions and shaking as she pulled the knife out.

"NO!" Klaus shouted throwing himself at the door uselessly as an invisible barrier blocked his way. Stefan just stood by, watching with an emotionless face.

"This is turning out harder than you anticipated Klaus." Stefan said eyeing Lillian. "Yes! I am aware of that." Klaus gritted his teeth, shaking Emma, "Fine. Let me in now or I stake her."

When Sarah only shuddered Lillian answered , "And what if we don't."

Klaus looked her directly in the eye, a cold and angry stare, making Lillian want to look away, his eyes met l her blue ones, scanning her closer, pale skin, blonde hair, pretty face, scared face, human "I burn your pretty house down. I find the werewolf while she trys to escape, find my answers and snap her neck. Stefan here kills you in the most painful way possible."

Lillian exhaled slowly, realising the flaw in their plan, Klaus had a better one. "You won't kill us. Any of us." Sarah asked, a shake still in her voice, "And then leave and never come back."

Klaus looked at her then back at Lillian who was still holding a knife for all the good it would do against a vampire, and nodded.

It was silence for a moment until Sarah finally muttered, "Come in."

Emma didn't scream when the stake sliced through her heart. She looked as through she were gagging in slow motion, gulping for air as her skin turned grey and her dark veins pulsed through her skin. She look like a statue, a grotesque, grey marble statue. No blood poured as Stefan took the stake out and Klaus walked through the doorway, "Stefan, compel the answers from her, I'm covered in vervain."


End file.
